Trasa lotu
Trasa lotu (skracana od angielskiego flight path do FP) to główny sposób przemieszczania się po Azeroth i Outland. Jest to połączenie lotnicze pomiędzy dwoma punktami geograficznymi, wykonywane przez przypisane do frakcji podniebne wierzchowce. Przymierze do tego celu używa gryfów z Ostępów oraz hipogryfów z Kalimdoru, podczas gdy Horda wykorzystuje kalimdorskie wiwerny, potężne nietoperze wampiry z Lordaeron oraz rzadkie smocze sokoły z Quel'Thalas. Identyfikacja i użycie thumb|Oznaczenie mistrzów lotu na mapach krain (odpowiednio Przymierza, Hordy oraz neutralnych). Punkt trasy lotu jest obsługiwany przez elitarnego NPC znanego jako mistrz lotów. Aby móc skorzystać ze ścieżki lotu, należy najpierw ją "odkryć" poprzez odwiedzenie mistrza lotu, co udostępni oferowane przez niego trasy lotu. W przypadku gdy mistrz lotów posiada nieznane jeszcze graczowi trasy lotu, nad jego głową będzie widniał zielony wykrzyknik Plik:Flight_Avail_16x16.png, podobny symbol pojawi się również na minimapie Plik:Flight_Avail_16x16.png oraz (tylko w przypadku nowych map w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm oraz World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria i też nie w przypadku wszystkich punktów) na mapie krainy pojawi się ikonka uskrzydlonego buta (patrz obrazek po prawej). Gdy gracz nauczy się trasy lotu, będzie mógł z niej skorzystać za pośrednictwem mistrza lotów. Trasy łączą się w całą sieć i pozwalają dzięki temu pokonywać duże odległości, które nie są bezpośrednio ze sobą połączone (ale tylko wtedy, kiedy gracz zna punkty pośrednie między nimi). Koszt podróży Praktycznie każda podróż kosztuje określoną sumę pieniędzy. Wymagane kwoty podlegają zniżkom frakcyjnym wynikającymi z reputacji we frakcji, do której należy określony mistrz lotów. Tym sposobem można wypracować upust od 5 do 20% kosztu podróży. Prędkość podróży W World of Warcraft: Cataclysm przyspieszono szybkość przelotu trasą lotu do 433% prędkości pokonywanej pieszo, co stanowi znaczne przyspieszenie w porównaniu do "surowej" umiejętności Mistrzowskiego Latania (przyspierzenie 310% względem biegu). Jednak korzystanie ze ścieżki lotu często wiąże się z dalszą wędrówką lub wręcz cofaniem się, przez co efektywność korzystania z trasy lotu spada. Czasami szybciej jest użyć własnego latającego wierzchowca zamiast skorzystać z usługi lotniczej, szczególnie kiedy Mistrzowskie Latanie połączy się ze wzmocnieniem szybkości lotu - np. umiejętność Mount Up przyspiesza czas podróży o 10% - by uniknąć niepotrzebnej nudy podczas lotu za pośrednictwem ściezki lotu. Atak Podróżując za pomocą ścieżki lotu, gracz nie może zostać zaatakowany. Z kolei mistrzowie lotu są postaciami względnie neutralnymi. Dla przykładu - mistrz lotu Hordy nie będzie świadczył usług członkowi Przymierza, lecz nie zaatakuje go, jeśli sam nie zostanie sprowokowany (nie posiada zasięgu aggro). Jednak gdy zostanie zaatakowany, wezwie parę elitarnego wsparcia na poziomie 85 (mistrzowie lotu Hordy wzywają Wściekłe Wiwerny lub Wściekłe Fel Nietoperze, podczas gdy mistrzowie lotu Przymierza przyzywają Wściekłe Hipogryfy lub Wściekłe Gryfy). Wylogowanie w czasie lotu Jeśli gracz wyloguje się w trakcie lotu za pomocą ścieżki lotu, po zalogowaniu będzie kontynuował podróż od miejsca, gdzie skończył. Jeśli była to jednak wielopunktowa podróż, po ponownym zalogowaniu zakończy się ona w najbliższym punkcie podróży. Jest to sposób na anulowanie źle wybranej trasy lotu. Co ciekawe, nieważne jakiego wierzchowca podczas trasy lotu używał członek Przymierza (czy to był hipogryf, szkieletowy gryf inny), po ponownym zalogowaniu będzie on siedział na grzbiecie normalnego gryfa. Podobnie w przypadku Hordy - ponowne zalogowanie zresetuje latającego wierzchowca do standardowej wiwerny. Nowo stworzone postacie Ponieważ Gilneas oraz Kezan/Zagubione Wyspy są niedostępne po zakończeniu scenariuszy startowych, gobliny rozpoczynają ze znajomością tras lotu do Orgrimmaru oraz Wzgórza Brzytew w Durotarze, podczas gdy worgeni znają trasy lotu do Darnassus oraz Dolanaaru na Teldrassilu. Odkąd zlikwidowano połączenie łodzią między Teldrassilem a Mrocznym Brzegiem, wszystkie postacie Przymierza od początku znają trasę lotu pmiędzy Osadą Rut'theran u stóp Teldrassilu a Lor'danelem na Mrocznym Brzegu. W World of Warcraft: Cataclysm zniesiono opłaty za przelot pomiędzy stolicami a strefami startowymi ras. Rycerze śmierci rozpoczynają grę ze znajomością wszystkich tras lotów swojej frakcji w Kalimdorze i Wschodnich Królestwach z następującymi wyjątkami: * Wyspa Quel'Danas * Zul'Aman, Ziemie Duchów * punkt lotu nad rzeką Thondroril pomiędzy Zachodnimi a Wschodnimi Ziemiami Plagi * większość małych punktów lotu (głównie tych dodanych w patchu 4.0.3a). Wszystkie wymienione powyżej trasy lotu zostały dodane do gry po wprowadzeniu do niej klasy rycerza śmierci. Historia Pierwotnie nie istniała możliwość łączenia tras lotu, co znacznie wydłużało podróż, co było powodowane koniecznością lądowania w każdym punkcie pośrednim. Łączone trasy lotu zostały wprowadzone w patchu 1.10.0 i pozwalały przelecieć cały kontynent, o ile znało się punkty pośrednie. Dla przykładu - niektórzy nowi gracze w Northrend wykonywali zadania zarówno w Borealnej Tundrze, jak i Wyjącym Fiordzie, lecz nie mieli oni możliwości przelecenia między nimi bez znajomości punktów pośrednich na trasie, które były ulokowane w krainach o wyższym poziomie trudności. Z czasem rozwijano sieć punktów lotu. Największa zmiana w systemie tras lotu została wprowadzona w patchu 4.0.3a i odzwierciedlała zmiany, które Kataklizm wywołał w świecie. Dodano wiele nowych punktów lotu, by skrócić czas podróży. W niektórych krainach niektóre punkty lotu zniknęły, a inne się pojawiły, co odzwierciedlało zmiany przynależności krain do Przymierza lub Hordy. Blizzard Entertainment czasowo wprowadził lekarstwo na ten stan - w miarę rozwijania postaci, gracze automatycznie uczyli się tras lotów w krainach, które poziomem trudności odpowiadały ich poziomowi postaci. Okazało się to jednak złym pomysłem, zniechęcającym graczy do poznawania świata, w związku z czym wycofano się z niego w patchu 5.2.0. Zmiany w patchach * Patch 1.10.0 (2006-03-28): Wprowadzenie łączonych tras lotu. * Patch 4.0.3a (2010-11-23): Gruntowna przebudowa sieci tras lotu. * Patch 4.1.0 (2011-04-26): Gracze uczą się tras lotu w miarę rozwoju postaci. * Patch 5.2.0 (2013-04-09): Wycofanie się z poprzedniej zmiany. Kategoria:Transport Kategoria:Terminy en:Flight path fr:Trajet aérien nl:Flight path